The Flicka of Lightning in the Distance
by DuneCat
Summary: Kate West, Flicka. How she went from being the misunderstood girl to the first female speedster.
1. Kate West Character Stats

W001

Civilian Name(s): Kate West

Hero Alias: Flicka

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 105

Eye Color(s): Blue

Hair Color(s): Brownish-Orange

Ability(s): Super Speed

Nemesis(s): Phaze

Partner(s): Storm Chaser, Metamorphis/Phoenix

Age: 15

Affiliation(s): Young Justice West

JL association(s): The Flash, Kid Flash

Mentor(s): The Flash, Kid Flash

Living Family: Michelle West (Mother), Iris Allen(Aunt), Barry Allen (Uncle), Wally West (Cousin)

Hero No.: W001

Catchphrase: "Flicka. As in Flicka Flash." -Kate West

Comments: Very flexible, over protective, can move through solid objects if going fast enough


	2. The Discovery

**A/N: This is for my one of my best friends, who's always there for me (Even when I don't need her!).**

**-DuneCat**

The girl's wide eyes gazed up at the buildings surrounding her. Everywhere she turned there were people and stores and buildings whose tops disappeared into the clouds or were blocked out by the sun. She had a look of awe on her face but mingled in her eyes was doubt. How would she ever find who she was looking for here? _"Why did I not think this through?" _She whined in her head, _"It's not like I'll find him right off the bat."_ Discouraged she began walking once more dragging her feet but keeping her head up. _"Now. How to find a hero? Hmmmmm. Oh! Duh, Kate," _She face palmed herself,_ "heroes always stop the trouble makers. Now if only I could find some trouble."_ She began to wander more aimlessly, avidly searching for something that would draw his attention so she could finally start on her path to success.

What she found was a little less then what she had been hoping for.

Kate's POV

After what seemed like hours I walked into a bank. It was supremely high end. The lofty ceilings with intricate patterns matched the marble floor to a 'T'. There were old and expensive looking paintings hanging on the walls encased in glass and no doubt some hidden high tech security system was guarding them. I proceeded to the drinking fountain, the dragging of my heels on the floor producing an odd hollow sound. Rounding a corner I saw the drinking fountain at the end of the hall. As I drank my fill, I heard muffled scuffling. Cautiously I peered around the corner and immediately shrank back behind the protection of the wall. I was in the middle of an armed robbery! Quickly glancing around, I saw a door behind me. Whirling around and grabbing the handle I tugged with all my might and when it didn't budge, I realized that it was electronically locked. Hurriedly glancing around, I held up my left hand. Pouring all my concentration and energy into it, I visualized it vibrating, and my molecules began moving. I pushed my hand into the keypad and, shifting my molecules a certain way, set off the silent alarm system, alerting the police.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my hand and roughly spun me around. He leaned in close and I could smell his rancid breath. His ski mask had flecks of mud, ash and grime stuck in the fibers of the obviously worn cotton. He squinted at me and then pulled me towards the front door. He stood behind me with a gun barrel pressed against my temple. I watched the police behind their barricade as they slowly realized I was there. _"Well looks like the trouble found me."_ I thought to myself, _"How typical."_ My auburn hair began to fall into my electric blue eyes as I scanned the crowd for someone, anyone, who could help. I eventually locked eyes with a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties with blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair. Then he appeared, in front of the main cluster of officers, Kid Flash stood. When I glanced back to the spot where the blonde guy was standing, he was gone. A couple of seconds later, The Flash showed up and stood next to his prodigy. The Flash joined in on the conversation and then turned to the door. In the blink of an eye, the pair was standing in the middle of the lobby.

My eyes widened and an awestruck look spread across my face. The two speedsters, the fastest people alive, were there, rescuing me. _"Now, all I have to do is prove to them that I can help and I'm in the clear."_

"Alright," Kid Flash said, as Flash disarmed and tied up the rest of the threats, "Just let her go and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah right," the gruff of my captor said, as he shuffled us towards the back door, his eyes never leaving Kid Flash, "I let her go and I go to jail."

"Just let her go and we'll talk." He said, "You don't have to do this."

"I think that I'm just gonna bring her with me as security against you."

"I wouldn't do that." said a voice from behind me.

The guy holding me jerked around so fast without telling me and I stumbled falling from his grasp. Before he could reclaim me, I was standing on the other side of the room staring at Kid Flash.

"Okay who is your parent?" He asked, gesturing around the room.

"She's not here." I said quietly with my head falling down.

"If your mom isn't here then where is she?"

"Arizona."

"Ari-? Then why are you here?" He exclaimed, as Flash came up, the evil doer already with the police.

"I'm looking for my Uncle." I said not looking at the Flash.

"What's your Uncle's name?" The Flash asked, "We'll help you find him."

I looked up at him, my blue eyes piercing his. "Barry," I finally said, "Barry Allen."


	3. Together

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I LOVE feedback. Okay So "The Flicka of Lightning in The Distance" Is coming to a close but these stories were meant to give background info about the characters that come into play in my main fic "Finding Phoenix".**

**-DuneCat**

Kate's POV

I was sitting in the police station, my feet swinging back and forth because they couldn't touch the floor under my chair. I was in interrogation for, how'd they put it? Oh yeah 'witness testimony'.

"For the last time," I said my voice raising slightly, "I punched in a couple wrong pins to alert the police."

"And I'm telling you that we didn't find any of your finger prints on the lock. Only on the handle." The police man said angrily, obviously fed up with me.

"I want to speak to my Uncle." I said defiantly.

"You can speak to him when you tell us what we need."

"I'm not gonna tell you anything because you're being rude!"

"You're going to tell me everything now!"

"Humph." Was the only reply I gave him before fixing my eyes on a blank patch of wall off to the left of him and gazed at it lazily.

"Why you little-" He said, rising out of his seat, just as my uncle walked in.

"Katie!" Barry said, "Where have you been? Your Aunt and I have been worried sick!"

When we got into his car, he said that when Iris heard about me she said that I was going to live with them in Central City. Then he started asking me questions.

"What's your name?"

"Kate."

"If anyone asks what your last name is?"

"West. I'm Wally West's cousin."

"Age?"

"9."

"Wow, you're really only nine." I nodded.

"Then how'd you get here?" Wally piped in from the front seat.

"I ran."

"Wait, Uncle Barry, you never said she was a speedster."

"I wasn't told. I assumed but I wasn't told." He said to Wally, then, addressing me, asked, "How'd it happen to you?"

"I was born with it."

"Huh?" Wally asked. I looked at him quizzically.

"You mean you weren't born with it?"

"Freak lab accidents are usually how it happens." Uncle Barry put in.

"First female speedster, Aunt Iris is going to flip." Wally said.

"You're just jealous that I'm pure-bred."

"Do you have a costume?" Flash asked, noticing the beginning of a fight.

"I drew out an idea of one, it kinda clashes though. It's purple and orange instead of yellow and red."

"One last question." Wally said.

"Shoot."

"What do you call yourself?"

"Flicka, like a flicker of lightning, but with an 'a' instead of an 'er'."

"I'm glad you have your own, otherwise you would have ended up with something along the lines of Girl Flash."

"I'm assuming the tabloids are really creative here?"

"How do you think I ended up as Kid Flash?"


End file.
